hunterxhunterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
歐魯•肯伊
歐魯•肯伊 (日語：オウ＝ケンイ,英語：Ken'i Wang) 是《獵人》中的角色為卡丁黑幫加•夏家族中的少當家。Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 378 外貌 Ken'i is a tall, lean man with neatly combed, dark hair and a sharp jawline. He has thin, dark eyes and wears rectangular-framed glasses. In his first appearance he wore a striped suit over a white shirt and dark-colored tie with polka dots. When Ken'i confronts the Phantom Troupe he's seen dressed in a dark suit colored and matching color tie. 個性 Ken'i is a calm individual who takes his responsibilities seriously. He is able to immediately give out precise orders to his underlings, upon receiving orders from their family boss. However, he admits that he could be a bit impatient and that he hates slow work. Slow works prompt him to take action despite being asked to wait. Despite his impatience, he is easy to calm again once the situation has been verified and even apologizes to those he accused wrongly. Still, he can identify threats which he deems he should eliminate as soon as possible. 劇情 王位繼承戰篇 In fear of breaking the balance inside the B‧W1號, 耶釆花•綠 orders Ken'i to locate Hisoka before the Spiders. Following this, Ken'i immediately instructs his subordinate to gather the squad leaders from each sector in the 加•夏家族, promising to give 10 million for the person to find Hisoka as well as their squad leader. When asked if they will be able to capture the Heaven's Arena Floor Master, Ken'i mocks his subordinate then assures him that their mission ends upon finding Hisoka, and from there he'll take matters into his own hands. When Luini enters the hideout of the Cha-R Family and then disappears, Ken'i heads to the warehouse with four men and asks Nobunaga, Phinks and Feitan if they are responsible for the death of the keepers. They deny it, but Ken'i is not convinced until he receives a report from his underlings. He concludes an assassin from an enemy family wants a fight to break out between the Cha-R Family and the Spiders. Phinks speculates that entering the hideout was their true goal in order to be able to teleport back there at a later time. As he listens to him, Ken'i is deeply troubled by the nonchalance with which he talks about 念能力 and concludes the Phantom Troupe must be crushed. However, he offers them to become their allies.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 379 Ken'i leads the three Spiders to their family's base and shows them the monitor room, where they could review what happened between the culprit and the warehouse keepers. One of his underlings explains that the culprit was careful for his face not to be caught on camera and that the Spiders are the only outsiders who entered and exited the warehouse that same day. Ken'i asks him to rewind the video from yesterday in case the culprit reviewed the area. He tells Nobunaga that the cameras were installed on the day before the departure and it was possible for the culprit to disguise himself as a laborer. They come across a locked door and Ken'i provokes Nobunaga by asking if he wants to see what is inside. Nobunaga declines for now, though he proposes to have a look in exchange for the head of the culprit. Ken'i agrees and calls for Tsudonke and his underlings. He introduces the Spiders as new members of the surveillance and orders Tsudonke to show them around.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 380 能力 As the Underboss of the Cha-R family, Ken'i's authority is second only to that of the Boss himself. He can enter and exit Tiers 1 and 5 at will, despite it not being permitted ordinarily. He has enough confidence in his abilities to claim he will handle Hisoka, a former member of the Phantom Troupe and Floor Master, once he has been found. He appears to know about the existence of Nen, although it is currently unknown if he can use it himself. Quotes * (To Nobunaga, Phinks and Feitan) "I was told to wait... but I hate waiting. I'll ask only what you can answer. Did you attack the warehouse guards?" * "Divorced from balance. Unreserved, with no allegiances... They move how they want, and they have the power to execute on it...! As I feared, they are a risk factor that must be eliminated!!" Translations around the World 出處 en:Ken'i Wang